Drowning My Reality
by X.Melting.Sorrow.X
Summary: Why couldn't she just listen to what her parents had to say everyone once in a while? A storm disrupts Mitsuki's late night gaming and sends her on an adventure she'll never forget. But if she loses, it's game over… forever.


This can't be real

_Crap...I hate my stupid alarm clock...wait...my alarm clock?!?!?!?! _Mitsuki Namiashi woke right up. She does this every morning. Plays a video game, then reads a manga book, then watches anime, then goes to sleep. She has basically no time to sleep.

Mitsuki Namiashi is a regular 13 year old girl. She used to live in Tokyo but was moved due to her father's job. So now she lives in San Fransisco, California. Even though she is Japanese, she loves everything Japanese. Anime, Manga, you name it. Especially video games. She could not get enough of video games. She can speak perfect english.

But when it comes to friends, she has very few. Due to the 'popular crowd' at her school. They don't like her cause of her looks. So she dyed her hair brown, and got contacts. Blue. So she trys to look like a american, but still. She even trys to make her parents change her name.

"Get down here! You are going to be late!" Mitsuki's mom called from the stairway. Mitsuki pulled open her closet door open. "Argh...yea I know!" She grabbed two hangers with long black tops on it. She sighed an ran to her sister's room.

"Toharu-san which top should I wear?" She shoved two anime tops in her face. "I personally don't like them. They are anime for pete's sake." She slumped down. "Oh forget you!" Mitsuki ran to her father. "Da, which one?" He sipped his coffee.

Mitsuki swayed back and forth. "Oh come on man!" He put down his cup. "The Naruto one." She smiled. "Finally." She ran back up-stairs. "Onee-chan! The bus is here!" Mitsuki's brother brushed his teeth. "Crap!" She pulled on her Naruto tee. It was long enough so that she could wear it as a dress.

"Bye mama-san!" She waved to her mom. "See you after school dear...oh and don't forget to pick up your sister!" Her mom called from the window. Mitsuki nodded and got on the bus.

"Two minutes and eight seconds late after the bus honked." Mitsuki heard a familer voice from behind her. SHe turned around. "Oh hey Steph...sorry...I-" "Stayed up playing video games, read some manga, and watched Naruto...am I correct?" Steph smirked. Mitsuki cocked her head. "Am I _that _predictible?"

"Hey!" A vocie called after Mitsuki and Steph. Steph groaned. "It's attack of the nerds..." Mitsuki slowly turned around. There behind them was a dorky looking boy. "Yea..." Mitsuki said. "Okay well is it true you are the girl who loves video games?" Mitsuki nodded. "Well...did you know that there is going to be a new one caled Kingdom Hearts?"

She dropped everything. "Oh my god! That sounds totally japanese! I must have it!" She had fire in her eyes. "IT has a first one and a sequle" She looked at him. "I only want the sequel." "But-" I only like sequles...they happen to be my favorite!" He looked at her. "Okay..." his eyes widened and he walked away.

Steph stared hard at her. Mitsuki gathered her things. She got up. "Thanks for tellin me!" She waved and walked with Steph. "You so dissapoint me..." Steph walked ahead of her. "Wait...why?" Mitsuki ran after her.

"What the matter?" Mitsuki made a face at her. Steph stared at her. "You talked to a nerd...wow...you are brave..." She walked to her class. Mitsuki stood there. "Um...I feel liek a complete geek right now..."

Mitsuki slammed open the door. "I am home! I bought a new video game!" She rushed into the house and went straight to the t.v. Mitsuki's mom came into room. "Where is Toharu? She in her room?" Mitsuki started her game. "Didn't da go pick her up?"

The screen went black. "You were supposed to pick her up..." Mitsuki turned around. "You never said-" "I told you before you left today..." They both turned around when the door opened. "Thanks alot Mitsuki!" Toharu stomped in the door. She threw her bag at Mitsuki's head.

Mitsuki plugged back her game. "See she's home...no worries!" Her mom un-plugged it. "No...homework now..." "But..." "No!" Mitsuki got up and went to the table to start on her work.

"Mama-san I'm done! So I'm gonna play it now!" Mitsuki ran over to the T.V. "Not so fast." Her mom wiped the counter. "Look what time it is. You will have plenty of time to play it on winter break." Mitsuki rolled her eyes. "What ev...but I'm not going to wait _that _long."

Her mom turned around. "Up-stairs, brush teeth, bed...now." She turned off the kitchen light. "Fine..." Mitsuki watched her mom leave the room. She quickly grabbed the game system and ran upstairs.

"Mami! Where is Onee-chan's sweatshirt?" Toharu was looking behind the dryer. "Why do you want it freak?" Mitsuki quickly hid the game. "Cuz I am cold." "But you have your own freaking jacket!" Their mom came into the room.

"Mitsuki! Why are you yelling at Toharu?!" Mitsuki slumped down. "Argh! Fine she can take my stuff! And I want different name! Something American. Like, like, Katie!" Toharu's mouth dropped. Her mom put her hand in her hair. "Why? You have such a pretty name." Mitsuki frowned. "Yea but see, there are popular kids. They wont let me hang out with tehem cuz I am a 'freaky-japanese kid'. So that's that. Okay?"

Her mom looked away. "If that's how you feel. Fine. Goodnight." She walked into her room. Toharu smirked. "Hey, _Katie, _don't let the rain flood your room. It would just be another mess for mom to clean." She walked into her room.

Mitsuki went into her own rom. She slammed the door shut. "Okay enough drama for now. Time for Kingdom Hearts!"

The game started. _Awesom! The lightning is so loud! probably no one can hear the game! _Mitsuki's eyes remained on the screen. The lightning struk louder. The room flashed a bight blue. Above the house, the electric post got struck by lightning.

Mitsuki's room was right below. electricity wire ran through the wall. As the lightning struck the post, it struck the wire, which was connected to the t.v. So, the game system's controller shocked Mitsuki.

_Ugh. . . what just happened. . . _Mitsuki fell backwards. Mitsuki lyed, slowly breathing, on the floor. 

"Choose a wepon." _What was that? _Mitsuki was surrounded by darkness. "Choose a wepon." The voice came from the darkness.

In front of Mitsuki came three items. A sword, a staff, and a shield. _Where the hek am I? _Mitsuki stepped forward. She reached and touched the sword, It dissapered. 

"Now choose what you dont want." Mitsuki gulped and tapped the staff. "Now what do I do?!?!?" Mitsuki looked around. "You may begin."

The darkness seemed to have swallowed Mitsuki. "Let me go!" Mitsuki struggled. "Toharu! Da! M-Mama-san!" "It's no use. . . you can't leave here. . . you now have to help us as well find Sora. . . he is someone you can trust." Mitsuki yelled out again. No one answered.

_I'm falling. . . when am I gonna reach the bottom... I can't... it can't end this way... Not here... I don't even know where I am... I have so much to do... so much to learn... ___

The darkness vanished into a bright colored scene. There was a bright blue sky. With many trees. "Agh! the landing isnt gonna be pretty..." Mitsuki closed her eyes tight. She crossed her legs together. "Agh!!!" She hit the ground with a loud and hard. Thud.

"Ow..." She rubbed her back. "Hello?" Mitsuki groaned. "I so don't need this...hello?!" She got up. She saw a group of kids running ahead of her. "Hey?!" She stumbled trying to runb. But got on her feet and ran after them. "P;ease..." She caught her breath. "Stop running!!" She screamed.

One of them turned around. She swallowed hard. "Um hi, could you tel me where I am?" The boy smiled. "You live here though?" She didn't want to look suspicous. So she nodded.

"Then you should know." He looked at he funy. Mitsuki rubbed her arm. "I just wanna kno..." He smiled. "If you tell me your name I'll tell you." "My name is...Mi...I mean Katie." She loked down. Another perosn came. This time a girl.

"Hey you! Stop wasting our time! We have to get Sora on the train." _Sora...I know that name, But from where? _The girl pointed to a tall boy. He had spiky brown hair. Next to him was two funny looking people.

_That guy! He is from the video game cover! So that means...no it can't! _Mitsuki walked p to him. "Um...do you mind if I tag along with you?" 

He stared at her. _He better say yes...I was told to go with him...it would be crazy if I would make him take me all because a voice told me to... _"You a hearless?" He got aout wat seemed to be a giant key. _Does he use that for a sword? _She backed away. "Um...I am mean to my sister, but I am not exactly heartless. I love video games...and boys!"

_So I'm in the game?!?!?!?!?!? This so can't be real! Can it?!?!?!? _


End file.
